New Beginnings
by claws2501
Summary: first fanfic eva! set after series 5 episode 10, lost has happened, Chris and Rachel are now living to together and trying to keep it quiet from the rest of the staff room, and, more importantly the corridors but what is Chris past, and who is Mindi?
1. Chapter 1

**New beginnings**

**My first fanfic eva! please review, constructive criticism only, no fire. Thought we should retern to the old series, and how series 5 SHOULD of happened, so plenty of Rhis. ****  
**

* * *

The alarm beeped impatiently and loudly, waking the two figures in the bed, although not at the same time. Rachel had never had to employ the use of an alarm clock, so, unused to the loud noise woke up immediately, heart racing. But she didn't move she felt safe and snug with Chris' arms wrapped around her protectively. Then, Rachel remembered why the alarm clock was beeping, school and work, she thought, sighing inwardly, quickly she turned over to shut the alarm off, the movement caused her boyfriend to wake up, a grin on his face as his beautiful eyes focussed on her.

"Morning" he said, using his arms to reach behind him and blindly turn off the alarm. Rachel groaned, throwing herself back down on the pillow, for her, the worst days were the start and end of term. Chris' grin widened. "And there was me thinking you actually enjoyed work" he said, snuggling back up to her and kissing the back of her neck, he lay there for a few minutes before getting up and out of bed. He stood up rotating his neck from left to right and rotating his shoulders. Rachel propped herself up to watch. Gently she reached out and traced one of the many scars running along his back. She frowned slightly as she felt him involuntarily flinch under her touch.

"You ever going to tell me how you got to be like this?" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I better get Philip up" Chris said sharply, he hated people taking any notice of his scars, that was, unless it was in some sort of competition, which he nearly always won. Rachel sighed; she just wished that her boyfriend would open up about his past. But then, she thought quietly, he wasn't the only ones keeping secrets. It felt wrong that people in the staffroom and most the kids in the school appeared to know more about her past. He probably already knew, but, she just didn't know how he would react to being sat down and told, Eddie had wanted to resign from his teaching post, and they had just been friends, with a good working relationship. A thump issued through the house, Rachel giggled quietly to herself, Chris could be a bit unorthodox with his methods of getting Philip up, giving him two warnings before throwing him out of bed, but it worked, and Rachel knew that he would never intentionally hurt Philip. The bedroom door opened, to reveal Chris with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Miss Mason I'm afraid your going to have to get up right now, or I might to something I will regret later" he said innocently before coming over towards the bed, Rachel sprung up, and leapt into the bathroom, closing the door on Chris's crestfallen face.

They took seperate routes to school, mainly because apart from Philip Rachel didn't want anybody else to know, Chris thought alike with that, she didn't want anybody thinking she was making a habit out of sleeping with deputies, and Chris didn't want them thinking he was trying to move up by sleeping with his boss. Also, although Rachel would never admit it to Chris, it made the whole thing slightly more fun, and exciting.

* * *

please review, let me know if I should carry it on or not. Its my first fanfiction so be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris arrived at the school 10 minutes before Rachel, but he stayed in his car, he knew that Rachel needed to speak to him before hand, their last few minutes as a couple for that day, it was a big risk to take, Rachel getting into his car at the school but, for some reason she considered the whole thing normal. He checked himself in the rear mirror of his car, moving his face this way and that to get a good look, which was when he saw a small mark, just high enough so that his shirt collar couldn't mask it. He swore to himself just as the aqua blue Audi appeared at the gates, smoothly pulling into the reserved car parking space next to him, Chris smiled to himself, one of the trappings of power at Waterloo Road was to have your own car parking space, and the kids knew better than to venture towards it. This meant that, unlike the school he previously worked out (not John Fosters), his car wasn't really in danger of being torched. Rachel quickly hopped into the Mercedes, shutting the door she let out a sigh laying back in the car seat. The danger of being seen had now passed, the smoked windows saw to that, the only way anybody could see into the car was if they were sitting on the bonnet, or on the wall in front of the car.

"Governor's meeting today, first of the term and year" she said, leaving a lot unsaid, it was also the first meeting since the dreadful one last term which Max Tyler, the then executive head, used to basically back-stab Rachel in a rash move to claim his own school, John Fosters back. Chris nodded throwing an arm casually around the back of Rachel's car seat. "Meeting with the new executive head today as well" she said, nervousness starting to show in her voice as she fidgeting in the seat slightly as restlessness started to take hold, this new state was not only just because of nerves but because of anger, Chris knew how she felt, they still didn't see fit to allow her just to run her school like SHE wanted to, and, like she had done for many years. Clearly, the governors, and the LEA still thought there were some grains of truth in the dossier Max had produced in the previous term.

"Hey hey" said Chris said, cupping her face and turning it towards him. Rachel took a deep breath as Chris rubbed her shoulders with small circular motions. Rachel shook herself free of his hands in the same way a dog might rid itself of water, and took another deep breath to steady herself and continued to brief Chris.

"What have we agreed on" she said glaring out of the rear mirror watching the new year 7's drifting in to the school, some accompanied by parents, and, others not.

"Avoid contact with you, like eye contact and physical contact" Chris answered, sounding like an eager school pupil. "Also strictly no calling you 'Rach' under any circumstances, even if we are alone, and say nothing to suggest a relationship, and...and..." he faltered and looked at her beseechingly. Rachel stifled laughter, and, slipping into her headmistress facade addressed him.

"Christopher that really is unacceptable" she scolded him sternly, like a school child.

"Yes miss" he deadpanned, looking down at the floor, and back up again, as their eyes met there was a brief pause before they started laughing. As they stopped Rachel rolled her eyes, true, she had let her hair down a bit over summer with Chris, which was why she was so nervous about the governors meeting, would they like her, as Chris put it, new and improved character, she knew they would notice, the staff had when they had met up the middle of summer, but they had put it down to the fact that Philip was living with her, and, so, had rejuvenated and humanized her. She took another deep breath, and, stealing herself, climbed out of the car, making her way over to Tom who had successfully managed to herd the year 7's into lines depending on their forms. She could feel, rather than see Chris besides her.

"Hey guys" said Tom, noticing them with a sigh of relief. "We thought we would be without a management team for most of the day. Chris glanced at Rachel.

"Why, what's up with Kim" Chris asked, just as Rachel opened her mouth, she closed it, and sighed, sometimes she felt that Chris could practically read his mind, she quickly ran through all the previous conversations she had had with Kim, in particular the most recent phone call, wondering if there were any hints.

"Apparently she will be coming in with her fiancée later" Tom answered.

"Fiancée!" Rachel exclaimed, she hadn't even mentioned that she was seeing anyone, let alone getting married. Tom nodded, and then he spotted a mark on Chris' neck, only visible because of a stray ray of sunshine which had pierced through the clouds. Rachel stifled a groan, sometimes it felt like God himself was against her.

"Whoa, what have you been up to over summer?" Tom asked jokingly, his eyes focussed on Chris, so he didn't see the look of fear flash across Rachel's face. It wasn't that she was ashamed of Chris, it was just, that it was easier for them all if the whole staff room didn't know about it, because if they did, it would soon be leaked to the class rooms, especially with people like Steph Heydock, who was coming back this year.

"Oh I couldn't possibly comment" Chris said, it was a well worn line, but it served its purpose, he then leant forward "it might corrupt them" he said in his best stage whisper, looking cryptically over at the year 7's, all of whom were looking curiously at them. Rachel quickly decided it was time to take control before Tom asked any more questions.

"So who have we got missing?"she asked


	3. Chapter 3

**You won't believe what I forgot to do...a disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters from waterloo road, all of that belongs to Shed Productions and BBC Scotland.  
**

* * *

"For the first time ever none" Tom answered, handing over the register as a big expensive-looking Range Rover pulled into the car parking lot. Rachel glanced at Tom and Chris whom were staring at the car opened mouthed, and, Rachel had to agree, most parents who had that sort of money would prefer to send them their children to a private school, rather than the worst comprehensive in the city. The car smoothly parked and two children got out. The first was a boy, tanned skin, and had the air of authority about him; he had short untidy dark hair, made worst by the way he kept ruffling it up. He was dressed in the maroon blazer that was the hideous waterloo road uniform. The other was a girl of, perhaps no more than eight, defiantly of primary school age; she was dressed in jeans and T-shirt of someone more fitting of a teenager than a young girl. The driver was an old, pompous looking old man with a waist coat and walking stick, Rachel almost sniggered at the sight of him, for, to her, he looked like one of those men strutting about with their sons on the grounds of Eton, or, somewhere similar. The man quickly scooped up the little girl into his arms and pushed past the year 7's the boy just behind him; the year 7's parted for him automatically, making him look like Moses or someone very similar. The man ignored both Rachel and Tom, and focussed on Chris, speaking in the tones of someone very well off for themselves.

"There you are Christopher, look after her, you can do that can' you?" he said, proceeding to dump the girl into his arms, Chris quickly took her and adjusted her to a more comfortable position on his hip, the girl wrapt her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly, tucking her head into his shoulder, where Rachel knew she would find a small dip to comfortably fit her head into.

"But..." Chris started to protest, and, instantly, all pompousness was gone from the man, and, instead a monster replaced him, casting a vicious look at Chris. He shrank back towards Rachel. Something which wasn't missed by the piercing blue eyes of Matt Mead, the boy who was standing next the man was missing nothing, his ice blue eyes moving this way and that, flickering from his father to Chris and back again. The intensity of his eyes made shivers go down Rachel's spine.

"No buts Chris" he said, climbing into the younger man's face. "Martin's got a meeting, as have I, so, can you, for once do as you are told and look after her" He said, as he did Rachel got struck with another image, of another man, the connection she made between the two amazed her, he sounds like my dad she thought. Beside her Chris found his voice.

"Why isn't she at school?" he asked quietly, below them the year 7's were silent, no doubt Chris though savagely that this would the chat of many, and, the conversation he was having now, and the way he was having it, in the wrong hands, would seriously undermine his authority later, and, in this sort of school that was a very bad things.

"After what happened when you were at school why do you think?" He asked harshly, and Rachel's mind flitted back to the scars, crossing his back and neck, and she shuddered was that really the result of playground bullies? "She home schooled" he carried. Rachel chanced a glance at Chris and was rewarded with a look of...blankness, no emotion whatsoever, that was strange, normally, he was so easy to read, at least, to Rachel, but then, he might make it easier for her, she turned her attention back the man.

"Matt..." Chris started, he was going to ask why Matt was going to the school then, but, the older man realised this and cut across him.

"Matt is like you, he's his own person, he obviously doesn't know what's best for him, I will save at least one of my children" he said quietly, and, suddenly Rachel had an idea of the relationship between him Matt and the older man. "Now", he stated loudly, as if talking to the whole playground, "I must be off" he finished turning around and stalking back through the crowd. "Martin will pick them up after school" he called from his car, and then, he was gone. Chris turned to the boy in front of him.

"Sorry mate" he apologized, the boy shrugged and muttered something under his breath, causing Chris to laugh. "Hey look on the bright side" he said "I heard that Martin has an Aston Martin nowadays" The child nodded, and, slowly the scene returned to normal.

"Your name?" Tom inquired turning towards the boy, he was pretty sure he hadn't left anybody out, but, he never knew.

"Matt Mead" Matt replied lifting his chin defiantly, his jaw setting, he looked so uncannily like Chris that Rachel sniggered slightly, she was now so sure of their blood relation, all she needed was confirmation from Chris. Chris, hearing her snigger rolled his eyes. Yes thought Rachel, this year was going to be very interesting, they hadn't even got to assembly and, already they had an unregistered pupil. Tom looked up briefly, confusion in his eyes; the boy wasn't on the register, using the initiative which the other teachers praised so highly he quickly slotted him into the smallest of the forms. "Yes sir" he said, like his father he spoke in the same tones of upper England, and, exactly like his father he didn't mind being centre of attention either. He turned back to Chris, and, Chris could see that despite his bravado he was actually quite scared.

"Chris..." He started but his voice faltered.

"It's okay Matt, come on school never killed anyone has it?" he asked rhetorically, his accent surprised Rachel, he to had slipped into the delicious posh tones that Matt used.

* * *

**Wasn't really sure about this, because, obvisously it goes against the whole profile of Christopher on the waterloo road website, but hey thats what fanfiction is for isn't it. Please review and tell me what you think :-D**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry this updates so late, but had so many tests this week for GCSE its unbeliveable. So here it is, good luck to everyone taking science or maths modules next week, i feel for you, i really do.

* * *

**

* * *

"I suppose" He said, his erratic breathing calming somewhat, Rachel felt slightly sorry for him, in a school like waterloo road he had the right to be scared, I just hope he has a black belt or something she thought grimly. But it was the young girl who was clinging to Chris who she was sorrier about, to her, not going to school should be a crime, and she and Mel had argued with their parents after Mindi's death to carry on at school. Children needed time to escape the house, and the parents needed time away from the children, otherwise they would drive each other mad. Rachel cleared her throat.

"Right, now your form tutors are going to show you to assembly, after which you will then receive your time tables, then, you can buckle down and begin the journey of your life path". The speech was well worn, she had used it since she had begun her head ship, and her headmaster had said the same to her, not all of it was strictly true either, their life journey had started at the beginning of the summer when the LEA has chosen what school they should go to. "Right, off you go and enjoy your first day". Suddenly there was a commotion and the form tutor quickly organized and herded young children into the school, Rachel checked her watch and swore, Tom looked around concerned, never, ever did Rachel swear.

"Tom, sorry about this, you'll have to take assembly" she suddenly to him.

"What?" Tom exclaimed, he didn't have anything prepared, and nor should he, it was the headmistress' job to make sure that she welcomed everyone into the new year and briefed them on the changes, sure, their own team brief wasn't until break today, but, still.

"I've got to sort out Matt" she explained, trying to make him see the urgency of the situation.

"What about Chris?" Tom asked desperately, looking over to him. Chris was standing a little way off, talking quietly to the young girl in his arms. Just listening to his accent caused Rachel's heart to melt and her legs to almost give way. She shook her head.

"Somehow" she said carefully. "I don't think he is any position to take assembly, and he is needed straight after to talk to the brand new shiny executive head" she finished, frantically trying to convey with her eyes how much she need him just to agree with this. Tom shrugged.

"You haven't given me much choice have you?" he asked before walking into the school.

"Mathew Mead" Rachel called, and beckoned him from the remaining year 7's yet to enter the school.

"Yes miss" he said solemnly, not wanting to give eye contact, Rachel couldn't help but be endeared by the boy, he was quiet, and, although she had seen a side to him which best resembled Finn Sharkey of year 10, she hadn't seen it since.

"Come with me" she ordered, before moving up the steps towards her office. "Chris" she called, capturing his attention immediately. He followed, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder in a comforting and, almost protective way, it remained Rachel of the first time Mel had gone to senior school, and how she had been scared stiff. Matt looked up at the touch and smiled slightly, before looking away again. When they got to Rachel's office Chris quickly walked in, taking Matt in with him, he left Annabelle playing with his i-phone in the ante-chamber.

"No calls please Joyce" Rachel said before walking in and shutting the door. She paused slightly, before turning towards Chris. "Right Chris, Mathew isn't registered to be here" Rachel stated quietly, "which is perhaps why you didn't know he was going to be joining"

"Great" Matt said, like Chris he hated being called Mathew, but he knew it was only because Miss Mason didn't know yet, properly to gooey eyes over his older brother he though savagely. He swore under his breath, which, as in the typical style of older brothers Chris heard and wasted no time reprimanding him.

"Matt" Chris said warningly, it was short, but the tone was unmistakeable, it suggested that it shouldn't be challenged, however, to Rachel's surprised Matt did challenge him.

"What Chris?" he said defiantly, now, moved away from the children Matt was in his element, he had learnt from a young age that the teacher could do him no harm no matter what he said to them, sure they could put him in detention, but that just meant that Matt was safer, he was hardly a cool dude, despite his bravado. He had no fear of teachers, least of all his big brother. "You're no better" he said "you were lucky you got carted off to boarding school, you didn't have to deal with dad and everything did you?" he said harshly, Chris visibly flinched. "You didn't have to go through the divorce did you? Or deal with the issue of a new girlfriend, and what about Anna, did you consider her?" Chris stared shaking his head.

"Thats not true" he said quietly, desperate for Matt to understand, but not Rachel, why not Rachel? Well, Chris couldn't even explain that, why couldn't he just tell her everything that happened that fateful day, that night, that trip, when Mindi died.

* * *

**Please review btw mite bring Max back, what does everybody think**


	5. Chapter 5

'That enough' Rachel ordered, the look on her face was of anger and it quickly shut him up. She turned to Chris. "Right you" she said in the same harsh tones "start talking". It was only her voice which was harsh, her eyes were soft, and she knew that Chris knew that any change in tone around the boy would make him angry again, Rachel empathized with the young boy more than Chris at that moment, and she knew what it was like to pick up the pieces of a breakdown in the family. Chris sighed and slowly, and say down, bracing his forehead against his hands. They were all quiet staring at him, waiting for his next move.

"This is my brother Matt and my sister Annabel" he said quietly "it appears things at home were worst than I previously thought" he finished for a moment, wondering how best to precede from here, it wouldn't be easy to say he was in love with someone else, even if they were dead, not so soon after her split with Eddie and severing ties with Melissa. Not that he knew that from Rachel, she never spoke of her past, and he didn't either, it hadn't been agreed or anything, it just happened like that, he looked up and Rachel, who remained calm, but it was clear that she was distraught, and she was. On her mind she was unsettled, it seemed that the more they revealed about each other's path the more they seemed, somehow distant, not quite a couple. Chris opened his mouth to say more but shook his head, it was clear he was finished. She nodded in response, pondering the many thinks she could do, and jumped out of her skin when the bell rang, Matt quickly put his satchel back on, it was one which had only just come into fashion at waterloo road, green, with the words 'Dunlop' written in big letters on the front, and, sweeping untidy hair out of his face quickly departed the office to head for the first lesson. Rachel wanted to call him back in and tell him to wait, but, something stopped her, she didn't what until she turned to Chris, now standing proudly. Of course, she thought to herself, the Meads were a proud family, any slight sign of help and Matt would feel humiliated, and hurt. Best let him seek help if and when he needs it. Rachel watched him go, she liked him, he spoke his mind, and, yet there wan't any of the hardness in his eyes like the other children in the school who spoke his mind to the teachers. He's going to go far she thought.

"Right" she said, walking over the printer and yanking out a piece of paper and signing it. "What was that about?" she asked gently, not expecting an answer.

"Doesn't matter" he said and his eyes flashed dangerously, but, what was left behind after the hard blackness didn't cause Rachel to be frightened but to be curious, and perhaps uneasy the sadness was bleak, and desolate. She got up, not sure what she was about to do, and went over to Chris. Suddenly instinct took over, and she pressed her lips against his. At first he was unresponsive, then he responded with passion, desperate for the intimate human contact which Rachel would supply him with. He deepened the kiss, placing his hands on Rachel's hips, and encouraging her sit on the desk, pushing her legs apart, still kissing her.

"you want to take it further" he whispered in her ear. She nodded, whimpering in his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

They quickly jumped apart when the phone as the phone rang. They stared at it for a few seconds surprised, not once in either of their memories had Joyce ignored a 'no calls' order. They quickly composed themselves, desperately calming their racing hearts as Rachel picked up the phone, pulling it to her ear.

"Rachel Mason speaking" she said calmly and proceeded to listen to Joyce before saying "okay send him in". She sat back in her chair, her eyes closed. "The new executive head is outside" she said quietly and Chris nodded, slipping into a mask of pure professionalism so easily it shocked Rachel slightly, it was as if the recent events had never happened. Then the door opened and Max came in, a smug look on his face as he took in the gob-smacked expressions on both Rachel and Chris' face Jennifer came in behind Max, and behind her followed Kim. Chris recognized the difference immediately.

"Kim, Max" he said smoothly, a pleasant smile on his face. "I think congratulations are in order" he said, politely shaking his hand, backing up to the radiator behind Rachel's chair and leaning against it watching Rachel carefully. With a jolt Rachel realised it was her turn to speak.

"Max" she said, it was a statement, neither friendly nor unfriendly. She took a deep breath, pulling the air into her toes. "how did you get off?" she asked glancing slightly at Kim. Now she saw what Chris meant by congratulations, on her finger was a glittering diamond engagement ring, it was also obvious why she had kept quiet to Rachel and the whole of the whole of the staff room. After all that had gone on last year she wouldn't have wanted to be publically involved with the guy either.

"I haven't" Max said the smug look of importance dropping form the face, Chris and Rachel glanced at each other, their confusion matched in each other's face. "I've been declared unfit to be around kids on my own, but not unfit to lead a school" He stated, smiling at the looks they gave each other. Jennifer then spoke up.

"Max will be permantly stationed here with another teacher looking after him and his other schools" she said carefully clearing trying to be the diplomat of the group.

"So who is his supervisor?" Rachel asked. Why did Kim look so uneasy? She thought to herself.

"Mr. Eddie Lawson" Jennifer said smiling slightly. "I thought it would be best to have a familiar face around". Rachel nodded as Jennifer clapped her hands together "Right I better be off, and you've got a school to run and a staff to brief" she turned and stalked out of the office.

"Rachel" Max said uncertainly. "I want to turn over a new leaf, honestly I do" Rachel turned and looked into his eyes, wishing with all her heart that she could believe his words, they stared at each for a few seconds, and just as Rachel was starting to believe him Chris' voice broke through to her.

"Max" he said subtle warning in his voice. Max shrugged, so what if Chris didn't believe him, he could deal with him later.

"Staff room?" Max said, holding the door open so that the newly formed management team could file out.

They walked along the corridor and into the staff room which was empty, naturally thought Chris as he checked his watch, although there was little need as within seconds the bell rang signalling the start of break. Max turned to Rachel a smile playing on his lips.

"Rachel can I brief the team alone please" Rachel and Chris practically froze in place before relaxing again, both turning around at the same time to see him.

"Why?" Rachel asked

"Because I don't want to have friction in my first briefing, a split in the staffing is almost guaranteed if we both turn up and do this together" as he said this he glanced at Chris for support, which to Rachel's surprise he gave sighing.

"He's right Rachel" Rachel opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Chris. "No, you know it's right, there is no way that this is gonna be able to work right now, let them get over the surprise then you do the briefing after" She nodded, still not cooperating but she caught the look from her deputy and fell silent, naturally Chris would tell her everything later.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll take Annabel with me?" She asked, she had accepted the decision made by her management team to exclude her from the first staff briefing of the year, but she late everyone know she wasn't happy about it, especially Chris. Of all her staff members she had expected him to stick up for her... she sighed and shook her head, trying to clear her head like an etchy sketchy.

"Yeah" said Chris relieved to get his youngest sibling out of under his feet, he loved her dearly but sometimes she could get a little annoying. He bent down and whispered something to the little girl who at first shook her head, and then, vigorously nodded before jumping off the chair and going over to Rachel positively beaming, Rachel couldn't help but smiling at here. She looked back at Chris, noting the relief in his eyes at the idea of his youngest sibling and girl friend getting on. She turned and walked out passing the team as she went out, passing her team as they went, most, as they took on the scene, sporting looks of confusion. Rachel could almost tell what they were thinking: why was Max here? And why did it appear that Rachel wasn't taking part in the first team briefing of the year? Not wanting to answer the questions Rachel quickly slipped out, Annabel trailing behind. Sighing Chris turned to the remaining staff members, they were all looking at him expectantly, that was good at least they still trusted him, Rachel had described the arguments between them as a turf war and, in fact she hadn't been far wrong.

"Okay then" Chris began, it felt strange introducing someone who they already knew, even more awkward because they hated them, and for good reason. "This is our new, or rather original executive head". No sooner had he finished this sentence however Max pushed forward standing once again before the staff.

"Thanks Chris" he said curtly barely glancing at him, smiling slightly when he quickly backed away, leaning against a book rack.

The playground was a quad, and a natural football court with the wall wrapping its self around the tarmac, students weren't allowed to sit on it so the wall its self had become a spot for teachers to sit undisturbed. Rachel made for the highest point; it was an ideal spot for supervising as she could see the whole quad and the grass beyond. Crouching down she went to lift the tiny Annabel onto the wall, only to straighten up in amazement as Annabel scrabbled up onto. Quickly she jumped up next to her, now she thought to herself savagely she was going to get some answers. She smiled at the child before her, no more than 7 years old, and, to her surprise the weariness shown in her eyes since Rachel had first seen her seemed to disappear and what was left was total trust.

"So how's school?" Rachel asked, it was a simple question designed to get her talking freely in an honest free-flowing conversation.

"I don't go to school" the little girl replied, looking at her before looking away again, unwilling to hold eye contact longer than necessary.

"So how's your tutor?" Rachel asked again, but again Annabel shook her head before replying.

"Martin, when he's not too busy is great, he really understands me" she said, her smiling happy face had disappeared and it was serious again. Rachel felt uneasy, she seemed older than her years but in some ways much younger.

"So who's Martin?" Rachel asked again, it might not be relevant to Chris, but she had a mind to check up his credentials.

"My brother, Chris' twin" she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**okay then disclaimers (again) I don't own any of the waterloo road characters except Matt, and Annabel.  
**

* * *

Rachel was about to ask another question, but, just as she opened her mouth to speak Matt came running up to them from the school entrance.

"Hey Anna" he said joyfully jumping onto the wall, Rachel opened her mouth to ward him off but stopped at the sight of him wrapping himself protectively around his sister. Clearly the two of them are close, to Rachel who hadn't had the closeness of HER sister it seemed to evil to break the two apart however she did need to talk to Matt. She left them for a few seconds later before clearing her throat loudly. "Yes Miss" Matt said, breaking apart from Annabel and giving her his full and undivided attention.

"Can you show your sister back to the staff room, there is a briefing but I think it's over now okay?" It might have ended with a question mark but Matt knew it wasn't a question. Sighing he jumped off the wall looking over at Annabel, at the look which Rachel couldn't really decipher the little girl nodded and turned to Rachel.

"It's okay miss I can remember the way" and quickly slipped off the staff room, walking confidently through the quad football which was taking place. Rachel and Matt watched her go until she disappeared inside the school. Matt turned towards Rachel again, his bright blue eyes which were so much like Chris' searched her hazel brown ones, she blinked and looked away unable to hold the gaze.

"There's no point asking me about Chris miss" Matt said gazing at the football game "Some things just can't be heard, at least not by the third party". Rachel's eyes clouded with confusion, she had wanted an honest answer, and, in some ways she had got it. Eddie had been 'into' drugs, had Chris been like that as well? She turned back to Matt to find him smiling. "You're going out with him aren't you?" he said. Rachel nodded slightly; it felt good being able to tell one other person, neither sets of parents knew. It felt good to boast such a gorgeous, attractive young man was indeed HER boyfriend; however this happiness soon faded as she once again took in Matt's expression, he was still smiling but it never reached his eyes which shimmered with sadness. As soon as Matt caught her looking his face was wiped clean once again of emotion, clearly he too had the amazing ability to measure and be aware of every tiny motion his face made.

"Don't tell anyone, will you?" she said sternly. "How could you tell?" she asked, almost teasingly, but deep down she was slightly uneasy, if a year 7 could tell within seconds of meeting her what about the rest of the staff room?

"I'm his brother remember, he might be able to fool everyone else, but me and Martin can read him like a book" he said, almost proudly and Rachel couldn't blame him, she would be proud of that feat to. "And besides" Matt carried on "you were his type once upon a time". Something about the last comment suggested a cryptic warning.

"Matt" a voice said behind them, it wasn't loud, but that made it all the more menacing, Matt jumped violently almost falling off the wall. Rachel mean time spun round to see Chris standing behind them.

"Chris" she said almost joyfully, after spending all the holidays together she had felt almost empty when she was away from him. Having him here now was like finding the last piece of a jigsaw and being filled with euphoria at completing it. She turned back to Matt. "Go on get outta here" she exclaimed. Matt rolled his eyes and set off across the playground and inviting himself into a game of football. Rachel turned back to Chris, her smile disappearing as she took in the facial expression, it was contorted with a mixture of emotions, there was anger, sadness and a few which Rachel couldn't even indentify.

"Spying on me now are we?" he said harshly, his eyes which normally sparkled like the ocean had gone as hard as flint. Rachel shook her head panicking slightly, she had never seen Chris this out of control before and even when he had punched Max his expression had been levelled and controlled. Chris carried on "So what is it now? You think because of what happened you think your too good for me?" he asked, not registering the look of confusion in her eyes, neither Matt nor Annabel had given her any reason to suggest this. Quite the contrary, their posh accents and the big car suggested that perhaps Rachel wasn't good enough for him. She shook her head again, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. It was perhaps the first time she had cried since her emotional break up with Eddie; Chris was the first guy she had been intimately involved with since then. This... domestic was like opening freshly stitched wounds. The tears covered her eyes, making everything warp and become bleary before spilling out down her face, she hated this, she felt humiliated Max Tyler had been wrong about many things but he had been right about her character: it did not suit her to be a victim.

* * *

***drum roll* dun dun da I think I should leave it there on a precarious cliff hanger also I want to publically annouce that if it wasn't for 'claire perkins' spurring me back to my computer then this wouldn't be here (well just not right now) so thank you for that ;-) so please read and review it really brightens my day and makes me right more. Let me know if I should bring them back into character or not as well because I think the 'domestic' possibly wasn't done very well let me know! **


End file.
